Extra sugar free gum
by Aryiaa Bloodream
Summary: A girl from our world is sent to the Naruto world. Why? Read to find out! Characters may be a little OOC. !ON HOLD!
1. Insanity And How She Got There

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did Yondaime would still be alive! sob .

Wow….A fic! I never thought I would be able to get of my lazy ass and write a fic! Any who…I know there are plenty of these out on this website but oh well! Enjoy! Oh one more thing, I can't be bothered mentioning Zero's age but she is 17 years old.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**/flashback/**

**-Time changes-**

_WHY ME?_ Zero thought as she ran along the road leading to her home clutching a torn picture in her hands.

Zero was an average girl with brown hair down to her waist that glimmers in light and grey eyes. She had no acne or freckles but a horizontal scar on her right knee. She was currently wearing a black spaghetti strap top (inbuilt bra so no other straps) with black cargo pants, leather coat that reaches her ankles, a silver necklace with jade shaped into a heart and the Ai symbol in the middle and Naruto ninja sandals.

/**flashback/**

**Looking around to make sure nobody was looking Zero took a photograph out of her coat pocket. It was a photo of her family. It was took in a park the year before on her 16th birthday.**

**A woman with curly blond hair was on the left while on the opposite was a man with brown hair tied into a plait. In the middle were two girls. One with curly blonde hair like the woman and another girl with wavy brown hair. They were all smiling.**

**All that was different now. **

**They had gone out; Zero staying home ill, when all the people in the restaurant they had gone to were taken hostage.**

**The next day all the hostages were reported dead. Most of them were shot in the head or chest area, but Zero's parents and sister were shot multiple times in both arms and legs leaving them to drown in their own blood. When news of this reached Zero she had broken out in tears. After that she had locked herself in her room not eating, eating not doing anything except crying. Her friend Ixi had barged into her house wanting to cheer her up one day. Finding Zero half alive she set out to make her better.**

**Ixi is what saved Zero saved from death and mental problems (it was that bad). **

**Zero smiled as she remembered that day only to frown and stand up as a shadow loomed over the photo she still held in her hand.**

"**What you got there freak?" **

**A tall brown haired boy stood there with his arms crossed looking smug as Zero quickly shoved the photo into her pocket and tried to walk away. **

"**Oh no you don't! Not until we found out what it is you have!"**

**Blocking Zero's path the boy tried to reach into her pocket only to have his hand swatted away by an angry Zero. Trying again and failing he whistled three times.**

**From out of the shadows of the college a group of thirteen boys emerged, surrounding Zero and the boy. (Let's give him a name…uhm…TALKONPOWDER! Not really! Let's call him Johnny)**

**Johnny occupying Zero's attention to him made a signal with his hands to (this is really hard for me you know! Uhm…Jordan) Jordan. **

**Jordan moved to the back of Zero pinning her arms to her sides. Johnny then walked up to Zero and reached into her pocket pulling out the photograph. **

"**A photo? Who's this? Your imaginary family!" **

**Johnny then proceeded to rip the photograph and throw it into the nearest puddle making Zero stare in horror as the only picture of her family was destroyed.**

**The emotions Zero felt at that moment drove her to the pieces of the photograph, frantically trying to pick the fragments up. She then darted away from the collage desperately trying to make her way back to her last safe haven: her home.**

**/end flashback/**

During that flashback Zero had been fumbling with her keys trying to keep the torn picture from falling in one hand, while the one holding the keys was trying to get them to unlock the door.

Hearing the click of the lock Zero forced her way into the hall locking door behind her before rushing to the kitchen and retrieving scissors and tape. Her main objective was to revive the photo from being a torn mess.

Rushing to her room Zero placed the ruined mess onto her desk. Trying to restore the broken fragments She slowly regained her breath from the long run she had (it was pretty long!).

-**A couple of hours later-**

"There! All done! I guess it was worth it instead of just leaving it!"

Finally finished and proud of the repair Zero made on the photo she held it in her hands before carefully placing it into its usual place: the left pocket of her cargo pants (one on her thigh). Sitting down and thinking over the day she had Zero closed her window to stop the cold from coming in anymore. She liked the cold but not when it was freezing.

Walking over to her bedroom door she grasped the handle tightly.

"Damn! I almost forgot my headband! Lucky I remembered just now."

Calmly walking over to her bedside table she grasped a Naruto Missing-Nin head band, (it looks just like Itachi's) tying around her neck she set out to the door again.

Zero only wore her headband when she returned home from college not wanting it to get damaged. It was her most cherished possession next to her family photo of course!

She hesitated when she reached the door.

_Something doesn't feel right…hang on, that's just silly!_

Chuckling and turning the door handle she pushed the door open and stepped through it, or at least she thought she did. Falling through the sky at 70mph was not what she had intended to do.

This was a new experience for her and it was making her hyper.

_OMG I'M GONNA DIE! WHEEEEEEEEEE!_

Seconds later a thud and some groaning was heard as she clutched the back of her head with one hand.

_I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!_

Standing up and dancing Zero froze as she felt an unusual oval shape under her feet. As she looked down she noticed some hair…and a neck…and a body…oops.

"Huh?"

"Whihll yhou geht ohf mhe?"

Squeaking Zero jumped off the person and bent down trying to look at the persons face. Bombarding them with questions all the way.

"Are you alri-" Zero was shocked out of her wits.

The person she had landed on was none other than Iruka! How screwed up is that?

"What's wrong miss? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Standing there with her mouth hanging wide open she started chocking after a fly flew in her mouth. Serves her right.

Hitting her chest with her fist she soon stopped choking and stood there sheepishly.

_OMG WHAT DO I DO? Iruka is standing right in front of me! How can this be?_

Iruka just stood there blinking at the strange girl. He gasped in shock when he saw her headband.

"What is your purpose here?" Iruka withdrew a kunai.

"Huh?" Zero blinked in confusion and put her arms full stretch into the air when the kunai was seen.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OFFICER! IT WASN'T ME THAT BLEW THE SCIENCE LAB UP! IT WAS JOHNNY! HONEST! I HAD NO PART IN IT!"

Iruka blinked and lowered the kunai a little.

"Science lab? What are you talking about?"

Zero scratched the back of her head and grinned like Naruto.

"Never mind. I'm taking you to see the Godaime."

Iruka grabbed Zero's hands and held them behind her while slightly poking his kunai into her back, ow.

Walking to the Hokage tower Iruka explained what had happened to the Anbu guarding the doors. Letting them through Iruka made his way to the Godaimes' office. Giving the same explanation as to the Anbu they encountered before Zero and Iruka, well more like Iruka stabbing her in the back, entered the Godaimes' office.

Zero stared at the blonde woman before her.

_WTF! More Naruto characters? Where are they all coming from?_

"Bloody hell! Your boobs are big!"

That definitely caught Tsunade's attention. Looking up from the pile of papers in front of her she looked at Zero, taking in her details.

"What can I help you for Iruka?"

"This girl is a Missing-Nin from Konoha. She had somehow gotten past our sentries." Iruka explained how he had met her.

"That is so not true!" Zero pointed her finger at Iruka. "You pig!"

"WHAT!"

Zero and Iruka were battling it out with insults. The winner of the contest was telling the truth. Tsunade soon got a headache though and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!"

_Wow. Loud voice. Bet that I can scream louder than her though._

Iruka and Zero jumped and turned to face Tsunade again.

"Girl, what's your name?"

_She wants me to tell her my name? I may be meeting Naruto characters but that doesn't mean I'm going to do what they want!_

"Phoenix, Zero."

_DOH!_

"Well Zero, may I ask where you got that headband if you are not a Missing-Nin?"

Zero grabbed he headband and tugged it forward.

"This?"

"Yes."

_Time for my lying skills to kick in!_

"Well it's a long story. I was gardening when my brother fell down the stairs. His neck snapped and he died. I took his headband and looked for his murderer. The only way he could have died is if his neck was broken then he was thrown down the stairs. But one day I found the murderer and killed him but he scratched my headband in the middle of the fight."

_OH YEAH! If that doesn't convince them I will eat my own ninja sandals!_

"I'm sorry to hear that. Iruka you may leave now but Zero you stay here with me."

Iruka bowed down before exiting the room. Zero sat in a seat and looked at Tsunade who looked back.

"That was the worst lie I've ever heard."

Cue the anime fall. Zero stared in disbelief at Tsunade as her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

_I'm turning into Bob!(1)_

"Wha….How…how did you find out?"

"They don't call me the Hokage for nothing"

Zero started thinking. She was in a lot of shit if they thought she was a Missing-Nin.

"Your not going to lock me up are you?" Zero paled at the thought.

"No. Just tell me your story and I will let you walk out of here with no trouble."

Zero sighed and explained how she was upset, her picture getting torn, falling through the air and what had just occurred.

"Hmm…so you're from another world? From now on you will say that you are from a sister country of Konoha's. If anybody asks I have taken you in until a suitable family is found. Now that's all sorted all we have to do is get rid of that headband and get you a tutor."

_Wait….wha? A tutor? What's that got to do with anything?_

"A tutor?"

Nodding Tsunade looked at Zero.

"If you want to be a ninja you will have to have a tutor. Unless…you don't want to be a ninja?"

Zero stood up. "Of course I want to be a ninja!"

"I will find you a tutor by tomorrow then. I shall also find you a temporary home until I can find one available to you. You may leave"

Nodding Zero stood up and walked out of the Hokage tower. She wandered around the village but soon got lost.

"Damn. I don't have a clue where I'm going."

Walking up to the closest person Zero asked the most obvious question.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the academy is?"

Well, maybe not that obvious.

_Hey wait a sec, isn't this…O…M…G!_

The poor person she had asked directions for was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. THE Uchiha Sasuke. The one who had no family left. The one who was out for revenge. I think you get the point.

"Turn left at the next turning, go straight forward until you see the main road then turn right and keep going forward. You should see it after that" Sasuke walked away.

_That's got to be the longest sentence I've heard him say. Do my ears deceive me?_

Facing Sasuke's back Zero stuck her tongue out and gave him both her middle fingers.

_That was quite rude actually! Bastard! I shall get my revenge!_

Taking the directions that the rude Uchiha gave her she soon walked into the academy. Literally, she walked straight into the outside wall of it.

"Ow. Why are walls always in my way?"

She walked through the entrance and started looking through the windows on top of the doors, looking for Iruka.

When she finally found the room she kicked the door down and stood there with her hands on her hips cackling manically.

_Oh God not her again._

Iruka's thoughts were said out loud as he banged his head on the table.

"I'm back for my revenge pig!"

Jumping on his desk she turned around to face the class and scanned through all their faces. Looking to see who could help with her revenge.

"Will you please get off my desk?"

"NO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Iruka, by this time had labelled her as crazy. Sighing he stood up and walked up to the front of the class.

"Let's take a break for ten minutes."

The kids ran out screaming and cheering. Iruka turned around to talk to Zero, but she was not there! Out the window Zero could be seen with the kids playing.

"Thanks lady!"

"Yeah thanks! You got us out of maths!"

"No problem! Now let's have some fun! Tag! You're it!"

Zero had tagged the closest kid to her and ran off. Letting the kid who had just been tagged tag her, she jogged slowly, pretending to get tired.

"You guys are too fast! How will I ever catch you?"

Zero sat down and pretended to have fainted. The kids curious as to what was wrong with her crowded around.

"Is she dead?"

Suddenly bolting up she tagged the closest kid again and ran away laughing.

"You call yourself ninjas?"

The children all looked at each other and nodded. A question mark appeared above Zero's head. The kids all charges at her.

"Get her!"

"Argh! Playground Wars Episode 3: Revenge Of The Children!"

_KILLER CHILDREN!_

Zero ran around the fenced area with the children following her. She soon collapsed after the children had.

"Alright now children! Back to class!"

Iruka, who had been watching all the while smiled. Zero had done a great job with the kids.

_Maybe I had been a bit harsh. The kids seem to like her so if I ask she might help me control them._

"Zero. Would you like to be my assistant? I've needed one for a while now and the children seem to like you."

Zero blinked and stared at Iruka. She was sure he was having her on.

_What is he up to?_

"Why? Don't you hate me for earlier?"

"No."

"Ok then. I accept your job offer."

Iruka smiled and walked back in to tell the children the news. But not before saying:

"Be in that same classroom by 6:30pm."

_HALF SIX? IS HE CRAZY?_

Zero nodded and headed back to the Hokage tower.

_Tsunade better have a place for me to live in or I will end up living like a hobo. A HOBO I TELL THEE!_

She entered Tsunade's office without knocking and sat down.

"Where am I going to live then?" The rude comment shocked Tsunade a little.

"You little brat! Be more polite to me in future or I might not tell you anything usefull!"

Zero just blinked.

"You will be staying with Uzumaki Naruto. He's been living alone for quite a while but I think you know that already."

_OMG! SASUKE AND NOW NARUTO! WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO? Wait…I like Naruto._

Standing straight and saluting Zero grinned.

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Tsunade stayed in her position as she watched Zero walk out of her office and then walk straight back in.

"Where does Naruto live?

Tsunade handed Zero a map with Naruto's home circled in red pen and a letter addressed to Naruto.

"That it?"

"Yes. Now get the hell out of my office!"

Kicking Zero out of her office Tsunade proceeded to fall asleep after she sat down.

Zero rubbed her poor bottom, a kick mark could be clearly seen, and looked at the map.

"He only lives that far away? Why couldn't she have just told me?"

Following the map just to be sure, Zero made her way to Naruto's home.

Phew, got it finished. I've spent god knows how long on this chappie. --'

Anyway, if you like please review. If not don't. I don't want any flames. And if you don't like it you shouldn't review anyway! flames are stupid! I'm going to stop rambling now…

See the button down here? PRESS IT! I know you want to! coughs sorry anyway. please wait patiently for the next chappie!


	2. More Insanity, Smells And A Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I own Zero though so no stealing!

Well what do you know? Another chapter! I amaze myself sometimes. Well on with the story!

Oh and before I start, thank you my lovely reviewers! If it wasn't for you this would probably be posted next year. Now on with the story (really).

I must stop again! Because I forgot to put something on the end of the other chapter! I'm an idiot. (1) Bob was a fish she had but it died a day after she got it.

Ok. NOW we can start!

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Zero was now getting agitated with waiting. She had been knocking for over half an hour now.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"My poor knuckles."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! SQUISH!

"Huh? That doesn't sound normal."

Squish, squish, squish.

"Would you stop hitting me already?"

Looking down Zero saw a blonde boy with vibrant blue eyes with an orange jumpsuit on. At the moment he was holding a bleeding nose.

_So that's why it didn't sound normal! I hit him. OH NO! I HIT NARUTO!_

Taking hold of Naruto's hand she examined his nose and the amount of blood that was flowing out, judging how bad it was.

"I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean too!"

_If I don't get him to accept my apology he'll set Kyuubi on me! I don't want to be eaten! Not by that dumb fox anyway._

"It's ok. Who are you?"

Zero handed a tissue to Naruto to hold to his nose. She smiled and got ready to tell him what he asked.

_Why did I have a tissue? I never have tissues! Especially not in my pocket!_

Curious as too where the tissues came from, Zero empties all her pockets apart from the one containing her photo. No tissues. Naruto stared at her like she was crazy.

"Right where were we?"

Forgetting about the tissues Zero smiled and braced herself for any questions.

"Why were you knocking on my door?"

Zero handed the letter Tsunade had given her over. She waited to see what Naruto's expression would be like.

_Hope he's like me, CRAZY! Or I may be just a bit lonely. Scratch that, a lot lonely._

"You're living with me?"

"By the looks of it, yes."

Zero nearly fell back as Naruto hugged her tightly.

"YAY! You could be my Onee-chan!"

Naruto was grinning from ear too ear, too cute for Zero to resist. She gave in and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Naruto did a little dance before shoving his new sister into his flat house thingy. You could tell he was happy or ecstatic should I say?

"This is where I live! Or where we live now."

Zero was amazed by how messy and cluttered the place was. She immediately covered her nose from the stench wafting around the apartment.

"Have you ever cleaned this place?"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as though embarrassed. (I bet he is!)

"A couple of times."

_He's got to be kidding me! My bedroom was tidier than this…maybe…well…OK so it wasn't. It was worse! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I win Naruto!_

Nether the less disgusted at the thought of sleeping in a dump like that Zero started to clean some of the mess up.

"You're cleaning up? Why?"

Throwing an empty ramen cup at Naruto's head Zero grinned and held up one finger for each reason she gave.

"One: This place is a tip. Two: It smells. Three: You got to lean to clean up. Four: I'm going to die if it stays a tip. Five: There's no room for both of us to live here with this mess. Six: I'm a lady. Seven: I'm older than you and I say so. Eight: You know you want to. Nine: I need to sort out where I'm sleeping and I can't with this mess and finally Ten: If you don't want to die, you will clean up."

Naruto's body started working super speed at the threat. He was trying to fit piles of ramen cups and random rubbish into the bin. Zero grinned and set about her share at a normal speed, not seeing why she shouldn't.

"Hey, Naruto? Got any bin liners?"

"Bin liners?"

"Yeah bin liners. You know? Big black bags?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any bags or a big bin then? A very big bin?"

"Nope."

Zero dropped all the litter in her hands and took Naruto by the neck shaking him. Not hard though, she didn't want to kill the main character now did she? It was very tempting though.

"THINK! You must have something!"

_Is this boy worse than me with memory? He can't be! I'm the worst out there! ...I think…_

"I-I-I-d-d-don-'t-ha-have-an-y-th-ing!"

"Are you sure?"

"yes!"

Zero unceremoniously drops Naruto to the ground and holds a finger to her chin thinking. Naruto stood up and raised a fist.

"What did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Drop me!"

"Oh that! Felt like it."

"You're mean! Just like Sasuke! I was hoping that you wouldn't be mean because you're my Onee-chan!"

That sparked her interest.

"Did you just say, Sasuke? Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

_I SHALL get my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"If you say so."

By the time Zero and Naruto were finished with cleaning it was dark outside and the moon was bright. The two were sat down at Ichiraku ramen stand having, would you guess it? Ramen. (Naruto's nose bleed had stopped a while ago because of Kyuubi. You know what I mean).

"How long are you staying for?"

"Huh?"

"How long are you staying in Konoha?"

"What?"

_What is he talking about?_

"HOW. LONG. ARE. YOU. STAYING?"

Zero blinked and looked thoughtful before her face became confused.

"What?"

Naruto banged his head on the counter in his frustration and ordered another ramen. He already had millions of bowls pilled around him. Zero wondered how he could eat that much.

_Why can he eat more than me and not get fat! If I ate that much I would be like a whale! Aw man!_

"ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SENSEI!"

Zero turned around and guess who she saw: Kakashi. He was standing there reading his book, laid back as ever. His eye looked up from his book and rested on Zero.

"Hello. My name-"

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

"I'm here to buy some ramen. What else?"

_There's a different reason why he's here. Wonder what it is. OH WELL! Don't want to get mixed up with a pervert._

Turning back round Zero started on her ramen again when she felt someone beside her. When she looked to see who it was, she nearly got up and left. She was getting annoyed at being disturbed by someone that isn't Naruto (she's accepted him as her brother now.).

"My name's Kakashi. What may be yours be?"

_Is he hitting on me? Or at least trying to? That is too nice sounding of him. Hmmmm maybe he got abducted by aliens? OH MY LORD! I KNEW IT WAS TRUE!_

"What's underneath your mask?"

"This?"

Kakashi pointed to it as if he didn't know what a mask was. Honestly, what was he? A dweeb?

"Yes that. What else am I talking about? Your dandruff!"

At that Naruto fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, Zero betted that he could be heard all around Konoha.

"What dandruff?"

Zero had already picked some white fluff up that looked exactly like dandruff from Naruto's home. She didn't know why but she knew she would need it.

**/flashback/**

"**Do my eyes and brain deceive me?"**

**Naruto looked back at Zero. Curious as she was too what she had found. Was it treasure? An expensive item that he could get money to buy ramen with? He was just so curious!**

"**What is it?"**

"**A piece of fluff that looks like dandruff! Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Hey that rhymes again!"**

"**That's fluff! What's so special about it?"**

"**It looks like dandruff! This could help me with my revenge!"**

"**What revenge?"**

"**Oh nothing, nothing!"**

"**You're crazy!"**

"**Yeah I know. I've been told by everyone back home already millions of times."**

**Naruto looked at her surprised but shrugged it off. He was hungry and that meant only one thing: RAMEN! Ichiraku ramen in fact.**

**/end flashback/**

Zero pretended to pluck the fluff out of Kakashi's hair and faked a shocked look. She patted his hair with her other hand as though testing something.

"Your hair's so soft! How come you've got dandruff with hair like that?"

Kakashi shrugged and made his way to the exit. Little did he know what Zero had done? She was such a little terror at times!

"No ramen Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi ignored her and walked away from Ichiraku, still not noticing what she had done. Zero was wondering when he would actually notice and what kind of torture he would give her for it. She was going to face it like a woman though! Otherwise she would not have done it.

"Heeheehee! He's supposed to be a Jounin right?"

"Yeah. He doesn't act like it most times though."

Zero chose that moment to roll on the floor laughing like Naruto had been doing not that long ago. What she had done is slip Kakashi's book out from under his nose and put some droppings of God knows what animal (she found these in Naruto's apartment with the fluff.).

"You're kidding me right? He can't be Jounin! He's too stupid!"

Across town Kakashi sneezed.

"I must have a cold."

He felt for his book. He was eager to find out how it ended! Only, it was not there!

"What? Did I drop it somewhere?"

Back to Zero and Naruto.

"You managed to do that? How?"

"I don't know but I did!"

While we were looking at what Kakashi was doing Zero had informed Naruto of what she did. He found it quite hilarious and rolled around the floor laughing again. People seem to be doing that a lot lately don't they?

"I got to tell the others about this!"

Naruto zoomed off leaving poor Zero to pay the bill (where did she get money from?) and chase after Naruto. Poor Zero. She soon caught up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. She was tired!

"Don'…Run so…Fast… Baka."

"What did you call me!"

"Baka."

Naruto leapt at Zero but was stopped by a group of people. It consisted Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru (of course), Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Naruto beside her.

_Wow! The whole of Rookie 9 is here! I am soooooo lucky! Lets recap! I fell from the sky at 5738957349532442320411074051305 gazzilion miles per hour, started turning into Bob, Got assigned to living with Naruto, got left to pay a bill and now I'm meeting Rookie 9! What else is going to happen? orochimaru giving me a cursed seal? That would be sort of cool but a BIIIG BAD! Wait. What's Sasuke doing here? _

"What are you doing to this pretty girl Naruto? Everybody else your age out of your league?"

Zero looked at Kiba and held onto Naruto's collar to stop him from slaughtering the poor boy. There are some poor people in this chapter. Anyway back to what was happening.

"Stop picking on Naruto."

Kiba looked at Zero and stared at her. Zero took to the challenge. Both were in a heated staring contest but Zero knew that she would win, she could go for hours without blinking!

_HA! He'll never beat me! I AM THE CHAMPION!_

After half an hour everybody was sat down on a nearby bench watching. Kiba couldn't keep his pace up and blinked. Zero jumped up and down and acted like a complete moron.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE! NEVER PICK A FIGHT WITH ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She then proceeded to jump around and hug trees. Rookie 9 were thinking of leaving when she calmed down. It was quite a while though; never trust her with being calm!

"Naruto, who is that girl?"

"Yeah, she's whacko!"

Sakura and Ino hadn't quite taken a liking to Zero from what they were seeing now. Even though she could beat Kiba at a staring contest, they thought that was just to show off to Sasuke.

"This is Zero! She's living with me and she's my Onee-chan!"

Everyone stared at Naruto like he had 5 heads. They all knew that Naruto lived alone and had no living relatives. They all wondered why but didn't question it. They didn't want to ruin Naruto's mood if she really was his sister.

"She's not my real sister but as long as I can call her Onee-chan she will be!"

"Did you see me whoop his butt? Oh yeah! Women rule all! God created dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs, dinosaurs eat man, WOMEN INHERIT THE EARTH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You sure you want to live with that?"

"Yepp!"

_Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I need to get my revenge! But not while Pinky and Porky (1) are around. DAMN!_

"We should be going anyway. It's getting dark and Zero still needs to find a sleeping spot. I'll introduce you too her properly tomorrow OK?"

"YEAH! I still need a spot to sleep you insensitive pigs! Just because I'm a vampire it doesn't mean that I don't need sleep! Stupid people!"

Naruto quickly pushed Zero back to their apartment before Rookie 9 murdered her. As they were retreating Rookie 9 stared at Zero.

"She's crackers. Needs locking up!"

"I'm with you for once Big Forehead Girl."

"Shut up Ino Pig!"

Hinata stood there watching while they fought. She didn't have the guts to break them apart. Poor Hinata! There it is again! Another poor person! Anyways,

The girls fought as the boys talked to themselves. Hey thought she was whacko same as everybody but they had different opinions.

"She's different to everybody else. Didn't you feel it? Her aura was quite strange for an ordinary girl that is the most insane person in the world."

Shikamaru explained what he felt when Zero had been having the contest with Kiba. Sasuke thought while Shino stayed quiet and Kiba raised a fist.

"YEAH! She beat me at my own game! I'm unbeatable at it aren't I Akamaru? There's no way that she could have beat me!"

"Arf."

"We'll think more about it later. Naruto is right, it is getting dark. I think we should return home."

Everybody nodded and told the girls that they were headed home. They split up and went heir own ways, the boys thinking about what they had discussed.

ANOTHER CHAPTER! OH MY GOD! faints

(1) Pinky and Porky. Main reason for this was because Sakura has pink hair thus the name Pinky, and Sakura calls Ino, Ino Pig hence Porky.

Thank you all my lovely reviewers! If it wasn't for you this would be finished around next year! You inspire me so much with your nice comments and your pushing for me to get this chapter done quick. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Now see that button down here? PRESS IT! I know you want to!


	3. Even More Insanity, Toasters And Pain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Got it?

Whoo! Third chapter already! Depending on if this chapter gets lots of reviews I may take a while. I've been writing non stop for you guys! So I'm going to take a break of a break form you all for a couple of days. So tired!

Well here it is then and if you can't figure out any of the speech/text refer back to Chapter 1.

I put something wrong on the first chapter I do believe as well. I said that I don't own a school uniform and she isn't wearing one. Hmmm. Just ignore it. It means nothing.

START!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"No don't wanna pizza."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Zero jumped out off the couch and looked around for the offending noise. She followed it until she was in front Naruto's bed. The evil being was an alarm clock on the bedside table. It seemed to have no effect on Naruto what so ever.

"He is sooooooo dead!"

Jumping onto Naruto's bed not so gracefully, Zero got behind him, crouched down, and pushed with all her might! There was a heavy thud soon followed with a loud "WHAT THE HELL!" Zero peeked over the edge to look at a startled Naruto. Proud of what she did.

"MORNING!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Zero ran out of Naruto's room and around the apartment, Naruto hot on her heels. Zero soon won though as she was the more hyperactive of the two (Hard to imagine eh? Someone more hyperactive than Naruto!). Without Naruto noticing she went to his room, unplugged the clock, picked it up, and threw it 185436mph out the window.

"Why the hell did you push me out of bed? I was having the best dream ever!"

Zero sat down in front of Naruto after making her own instant ramen. She was able to move around better and could find things easier since they had cleaned the apartment. It made her feel squeaky clean!

"Bet it was about Sakura wasn't it!"

"Nope!"

"It wasn't?"

"Nope! It was about my lovely ramen! Oh how I love my ramen! I could eat it everyday!"

"Naruto, you do."

"All the better then!"

Zero shook her head and continued to eat her ramen. She had never had ramen before until yesterday and she could see why Naruto loved it so much. Zero thought that people who didn't like it was crazy!

"I might cook tonight so I need to borrow some money to buy some food."

"You're going to cook?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah but why do you want to cook?"

"Never mind."

Find it strange that Zero is not hyper and acting as crazy as usual? It's because she hasn't had her daily amounts of sugar yet. She usually has it with something that will make it look casual and seem suspicious. Don't want people thinking she's on drugs now do we?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"FIRST THE CLOCK AND NOW THE DOOR! WHAT'S NEXT! THE TOASTER!"

TOASTER NOISE!

"No comment."

Zero marched to the door and slammed the door open while Naruto peeped his head, with ramen hanging out of his mouth, too see who was there.

"Bejeezus! What are you doing here!"

"Hmmm?"

Standing at the door was Izumo and Kotetsu. Zero gawped at them while Naruto stood next to her. He didn't know who these people were and wanted to know.

"Who are you?"

"I am Izumo and this is Kotetsu. Are you Zero?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

Not exactly polite is she? Mind she doesn't have to be. Being another world and all that she doesn't have to live up to invisible expectations. Lucky her.

"Tsunade-sama has instructed us to teach you. In other words we are now your tutors."

Now that messed Zero up. Not only did she think that Izumo was hot but she was meeting him in person! She was going to die of happiness if he was one of her tutors. Best keep her from dying or I will end up with no story!

"You mean you two are my tutors? NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

"Onee-chan needs tutors? I didn't know that."

"I don't. I just need to learn a few jutsus that's all!"

"We just came too see who you were and that the time you have to meet us is 8:00. See you then."

Zero watched Izumo and Kotetsu walk away before something clicked in her head. She was late for the job Iruka had given her! She quickly looked the clock and saw that she was royally late. She was meant to be there by 6:30am and it was now 12:07.

_NOOGERS(1)! I'M SO LATE! AND IF I DON'T GET A MOVE ON I'LL BE EVEN MORE LATE!_

"NOOGERS! I need to get moving! See you Naruto! I'll be back later OK?"

"Where you going?"

"The Academy. If you need me just go there OK? Right see you!"

Zero zoomed out of the apartment before you could say 'Cheese Burgers'. She made her way there without breaking a sweat but had to say sorry and excuse me plenty of times. Unfortunately though she bumped into a person coming out of a shop and fell on her bottom.

_OWIES! That's going to hurt tomorrow! Sigh another bruised tail bone. Jeez that brings back memories._

**/flashback/**

**The water was rushing down the flume at a high speed. Zero was next in line as the water started up again. **

**She was on a break with her friend Ixi. Her family had invited her to come with them so she happily agreed. Zero always felt happy around Ixi for some reason. Maybe it was because she was the only one who wanted to become friends with her.**

**Anyway, she placed the hoop on the bay of it and waited for the green light to appear. Pushing off when it appeared she held on tightly but all was in vain. Zero fell off onto the slippery surface and sat there unable to get out from the u-shape tube. A lifeguard soon appeared and started leading her out from the tube on black filters that allowed her feet too grip. At the top she slipped and hit her tail bone straight on. **

**There was instant pain.**

**Sliding down the tube Zero waded through the water to Ixi. She was going to return to the room they shared and take some pain killers.**

"**That was quick! Is it fun?"**

"**Yeah. But I wouldn't recommend it. I'm going back to the room, I'm tired, OK?"**

"**OK. I'll be back later."**

**Zero put on a fake smile as she relished the dulled pain in the water. She walked out of the pool and made her way back to the room, limping slightly as the pain grew worse. It hurt her whenever her lower half of the body moved. **

"**Pain killers then more pain killers followed by even more pain killers for me."**

**Zero eventually made her way to the room and let herself in. She headed straight for the meds bag they had brought with them and searched for the pain killers. She eventually found them but by now the pain was tremendous when she just moved a foot.**

_**Why does it hurt so much? I just want it to go away…**_

**Downing 5 pills Zero made her best attempt to her bed and laid on it, trying to sleep. The pain made her more aware of her surroundings and caused her great discomfort. Luckily though she soon fell asleep but was plagued with her usual nightmares.**

**/end flashback/**

"-u okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Looking up Zero saw a man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a green Jounin vest. From her calculations Zero had figured that it was Asuma seeing as how he was the only person she had seen in the anime smoking.

"Uhm, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Zero nodded and slowly got up rubbing the top of her tail bone. It wasn't as bruised as that time on the slide but it still hurt (2). Smiling she slowly limped back on her way to the academy. She was going to be even later with this sucker hurting her.

_Why me? Why my tail bone? WHY DOES PAIN EXIST! ITS SHOULD BE BANNED!_

Eventually Zero had made her way to the academy and limped to Iruka's classroom. When she arrived she looked through the window and saw nobody but Iruka there.

_Guess the day might be over. Oh man I've really screwed up this time. Why am I good at nothing? WHY THE HELL AM I ASKING MYSELF QUESTIONS! THAT'S GOING TO GET ME NOWHERE! And I don't want to be anyway but here really 'coz THIS PLACE ROCKS!_

Opening the door not too gently and marching in Zero perched on the end of a desk at the front and yawned. She was tired (the alarm clock woke her up remember?).

"Zero? You're late."

"Yeah I know. I woke up late, OK?"

Iruka looked Zero up and down and noticed the prominent black circles under her eyes. He stood up and grabbed Zero's arm, leading her away from the classroom.

"I'm going to take you to the staffroom and you can get some coffee OK?"

"Bleh."

Zero tried to keep up with Iruka's strides but found it difficult with the pain in her tail bone. She abruptly stopped and tried not to fall over when Iruka tripped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like coffee."

Cue the anime fall from Iruka. That was something he did not expect. Zero was not giving the full reason that she wanted to take a break though.

"You can get anything at the staff room. You don't have to have coffee."

"Bleh. Lead on!"

Iruka lead Zero at a slower pace this time after noticing her limp. He was concerned about what had happened but wasn't going to ask questions yet.

Soon enough they both arrived at the staff room. Iruka walked in and greeted a few other members of staff while Zero plonked straight onto one of the couches. I bet you can guess why.

"Slave! Get me a dilute orange! Come on! Chop, chop!"

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU LITTLE SNOT!"

"I BEG YOUR PUDDING! THAT'S IT PIG! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE NOW!"

Ignoring the pain Zero made a war cry and leapt onto Iruka's back. Iruka yelled and ran around trying to get a heavy Zero off his back. Everyone else in the room started to take bets: most were on Zero though.

"GET OFF MY BACK!"

"NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

The two continued to wrestle but the pain in Zero's lower back (I'm referring the tail bone as the lower back now) soon returned full blast. She fell off Iruka's back and winced as more damage was done.

"Are you OK Zero?"

"No. I'M IN PAIN! SEVERE PAIN!"

Zero started army crawling towards the door while doing the army song the best she could. She couldn't get far but she wasn't giving up yet. Oh no she wasn't!

"I WANT A PIE! NOBODY GET IN MY WAY!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow at that and told one of the other instructors to inform the Medic-Nins of his situation. The message was: A young female has an unknown injury and is in serious pain. Not: An extremely annoying girl is in pain but don't treat her because she is a pain in the butt cheeks!

"MY PIE! I MUST REACH MY PRECIOUS!"

"If you keep moving you may aggravate your injury even further. By the looks of it I assume it is located in your lower back."

"I WANT MY PIE! SHUT UP ABOUT MY WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Iruka walked to Zero and held her down by her shoulders. He thought that a non-moving Zero was better than a moving Zero but what can he say? He hasn't known her that long so he can't judge but boy was he wrong.

"NOOOOOOOO! GUARDS! HE'S TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM MY PIE! SIEZE AND DESTROY HIM!"

A tumble weed slowly drifts by. Strange how a tumble weed is passing through a building eh? I'd say it was very strange. So strange that a Resident Evil style zombie suddenly appearing wouldn't be scary.

_Where are my loyal, faithful, sexy guards? Oh yeah I remember now. They ran away after I proposed something or other. Damn them! _

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Yes!"

Iruka's eye started to twitch as he impatiently waited for the Medic-Nins to arrive. He seriously didn't like this girl and wanted her out of his hair for the day. What he didn't notice though in his fuming was that Zero had started picking her nose and was wiping her boogers on the back of his Chuunin vest, not that he will notice though seeing as how it is green as well.

_Heeheehee! Silly fool!_

_Is she doing something to my back? I swear down I can feel something._

The door opened as a couple of Medic-Nins walked in and looked between the two wondering who it was who was in pain.

"Who is it that needs treatment?"

"NO! THE'VE COME FOR ME! I TOLD THEM BUT THEY DIDN'T BELIVE ME! NOW I'M FACING THE CONSIQUENCES!"

"It's her."

The Medic-Nins stared at her before snapping back to reality and moving Zero to a stretcher. They tried their best to ignore her shouts but some they couldn't ignore. Like the one where she was screaming something about cheese on toast.

_It's like everybody said! Their going to do an autopsy on me and say I'm not human then I will be in the newspaper AFTER I'm dead! Wait…do they have newspapers here?_

While Zero was thinking this she had been placed on a bed in the hospital and was being checked over by a nurse. The nurse was getting nearer to the bruising and Zero did not like it so she resulted to her most favourite phrase.

"RAPE! HELP ME I'M BEING RAPED!"

"If you could please stop shouting and keep still miss I will make sure your injury is not fatal."

"I already know it's not fatal! It's a bloody bruise for heavens sake!"

The nurse smiled and headed out the door. Zero listened with her exceptionally good hearing and heard muffled voices but couldn't hear what they were saying (some good hearing that is.).

"Why can't they just tell me straight out? Stupid doorknobs (3)."

The door opened to reveal Tsunade who looked shocked to see Zero in the hospital room. Zero gave her the finger and stuck her tongue out. For this Tsunade grabbed the front of Zero's shirt and made a fist with her other hand.

"You little brat! You're worse than Naruto!"

"OW! THAT HURTS YOU BIG CHESTED CHIMP!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"A BIG CHESTED CHIMP! DEAF LUGS! (4)"

If you looked carefully you could see sparks flying between the two of them. Tsunade growled and let go of Zero, regaining her composure. Zero gave her the finger again before laying down into the most comfortable position for her.

"What are you here for? The nurse told me you said something about a bruise?"

"Aye! On me tail bone it is! Hurts like a bloomin whale it does (5)."

"Lay on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to heal it so you can get out of my hair."

"Why?"

"I just said why."

"Why?"

"DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Zero chuckled evilly before laying on her stomach. Tsunade proceeded to then heal her tail bone in little time. That was before Naruto barged into the room with Konohamaru and co hot on his tail.

"Is this her Naruto-Nii-Chan?"

"Yepp! Now everybody! To the hideout!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

The little squad then proceeded to carry Zero out of the hospital like a God. Zero was ecstatic about this!

_I TOLD EVERYBODY THIS DAY WOULD COME BUT DID THEY BELIVE ME! NO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"BYE CHIMPY!"

I'm sooooooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter everybody! I've been very busy with school and my sister coming back from Japan and all though. Please forgive me!

Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing! It's what keeps this story from dieing after all!

(1)Noogers means damn in other words. It's a word I use so I made Zero use it!

(2)She's referring to the first time she bruised it. The flashback was of 3 years before the story.

(3)Zero thinks the insult doorknobs is very funny and so uses it.

(4)Just calling her deaf.

(5)She's talking very British here.

Thanks again to my faithful reviewers and another sorry for this being so late! Don't like the story don't press the blue button! Do like it PRESS IT! C'mon! I know you want too!


	4. Jurrasic Fangirls And A Visiting Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Don't own Jurassic Park either, such a shame. Don't own the song used either, such a nice song sniffle belongs to Hayley Westenra who has an amazing voice.

Fourth chapter! I can't believe it! It's mainly because of your supporting reviews though. Keep 'em coming! Haven't really got much to say this time apart from SORRY! I HAD NO INTENTION OF THIS BEING SO LATE! cries .

I have no idea where this story is going anymore. I've lost the plot altogether, if I ever had one. Anyway hope you still enjoy the story!

"RUN FASTER!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! I'M THE ONE IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"I'M MILES AHEAD OF YOU MORON! HAVE A WORD WITH YOURSELF!(1)"

Zero and Naruto with Konohamaru and co had decided to wreak some havoc but they hadn't expected the victims to chase them for revenge! At the moment Zero was miles ahead with Konohamru, Mogi and Udon waiting for Naruto to catch up.

Stuff it he could take care of himself!

"C'mon he can take care of himself! Let's go buy some sweeties!"

"YEAH!" X3.

Zero and the gang walked off while Naruto was being chased by the mob.

"I HATE YOU ONEE-CHAN!"

"ACHOO! Who's talking about me?"

The four of them were sat on a bench with a huge bag of sugar coated sweets each. That would keep them happy for a while or so. Zero's daily dosage of sugar is in there as well so take cover! She may be explosive. Warning: Do not stand around if you wish to live.

"Why does Naruto nee-Chan like you so much?"

Zero looked at Mogi with a questioning look and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why does he call you Onee-Chan?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how to say anything but 'I don't know.'?"

"I don't know."

The kids looked at her like she was crazy even though she is. They should have been able to figure that out by now. SHEESH! Now that she's had her sugar as well!

"Nii-Chan looks worn out."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should see if he's all right?"

The three kids then proceed to run to Naruto and ask him several questions. Thank God it's not Zero still or she may have beaten them to next Wednesday! Lucky kids. Guess they read the warning label.

"ONEE-CHAN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

"You claim you want to be Hokage. You can't be Hokage if your weak and that mob beat you up so you-."

This was the time! She WOULD get her revenge! Pinky and Porky weren't around either so she would be spot free! Even though she doesn't have any spots anyway. She quietly sneaked behind Sasuke, who had been conveniently walking by, and put him in a headlock.

"Not so tough now are ya pretty boy!"

"What the-! Oh, it's just you."

"What do you mean 'just you'! You are so rude! I shall exact my revenge and torture you at the same time!"

Zero looked around before letting go of Sasuke, cupping her hands to her mouth and shouting for the life in her!

"LOOK! IT'S SASUKE! AND HE'S OUT IN THE OPEN! WHAT EASY PREY FOR SOME FANGIRLS THAT MAY BE LINGERING AROUND!"

Sasuke froze and started throttling Zero. He was very, very, very pissed about that. Scratch that, he was very, very, very pissed offx100000000000000000.

"I'll kill you!"

Naruto in the meanwhile was watching the scene while giggling. The thought of Sasuke getting beat by a girl was hilarious to his eyes. Childish boy.

"LOOK! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

A series of things happened at that time: Sasuke stopped throttling Zero, Zero grinned, Fangirls squealed and charged, Naruto rolled off a cliff laughing (poor bugger) and Konohamaru and co ran off with Naruto to save them from the slaughter.

_HOLY HELL! IT'S LIKE JURASIC PARK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE RAPTORS ARE COMING!_

"Uhm…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I think we or just you, even though I will get hurt just for you touching me…"

"Just tell me!"

"I think we should RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

Sasuke took that to mind and speeded off with Zero right next to him. Yes, she was as fast as Uchiha Sasuke if not faster. Amazing aint it?

"QUICK! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

The fangirls followed in their almighty mob. Luckily enough though the two soon gained speed and lost the crowd in the forest. Long way to run but they managed it! They were spot free from the Fannys!(2).

"Don't'…ever…do that…again."

"And…what if…I do?"

Sasuke proceeded to throttle Zero yet again. My a lot of throttling going on isn't there? And just when you thought it couldn't get anymore interesting Zero stated throttling Sasuke as well! Then there was a big POOF! Drum roll please. Kakashi appeared!

"AH! STALKER!"

"Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see what you were doing. Why are you hurting the beautiful maiden that you introduced me to yesterday?"

_I'll kill him for that. MARK MY WORDS!_

Zero walked up to Kakashi and attempted to kick him but her leg was caught. She was thoroughly pissed. More than Sasuke was a few seconds ago.

"I do have a name. And by the way, I got to tell you something."

"What may that be?"

"There's something on your face."

Kakashi blinked before shrugging. He was confused at the statement but kept his face straight and said nothing. Stupid git.

_He knows! He knows! I know he knows because I can see that he knows and I'm smart 'cause I know that he knows! MWAHA!_

"Oh and before I forget: Kotetsu and Izumo are looking for you Zero."

Kakashi poofed away. Don't you hate when he does that?

_I'm going to kill him one day…With one of my super duper excellent my style Doritos!_

Zero rubbed her hands together before zooooooooooooooming away leaving a Sasuke, question mark hanging above his head, staring at the smoke that was created.

"She can't be human…"

Meanwhile Zero was running through Konoha with no idea where she was going. Silly girl she should know where she is going before she sets off! That was Kakashis' fault though if you think about it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOGERS! I'm lost, AGAIN!"

She wandered around a bit, bought some peanuts with some money she got from God knows where and sat on a bench.

"If I were a normal person where would I go to train…?"

Zero thought of lots of places but none were sensible. She was getting frustrated easily and going to throw a fit if she didn't get the right place soon.

"Where the hell would they go?"

Zero sat on the bench in a strange position; she was sat on it upside down with her feet over the top while her head was inches from the ground. She stared at the passing feet and swiped her plaited hair from her eye sight to see a pair of feet right in front of her.

Ewwwww, they had God knows what on them!

"What a lovely day it is no? Why do you not talk Mr.Feet?"

"You were supposed to meet us hours ago."

"Huh?"

Zero looked up for the first time in the while and felt a little dizzy as some blood went elsewhere but her head. She let her head fall back to its previous position as she crossed her arms across her chest, bad move. Zero fell from the bench and groaned as she rubbed her head, sitting up.

"Ouchies! Who the hell disturbed me from trying to see if I could drain all the blood to my head!"(3)

Zero looked back and found it was Izumo.

_Oh, well that's ok then!_

"You missed the time you were supposed to meet us for training."

"Yeah man! You don't expect me to listen to two people who I just met do you?"

Izumo ignored Zero and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Zero blinked and started shouting. Don't know why, she thinks Izumo's a right bishi!

"Put me down! I have legs!"

"It seems to be that you don't use them though."

"If you don't put me down I'll fart in your face!"

"…"

"Damned right! Now put me down!"

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because we seem to be getting somewhere this way."

"God damn you!"

Izumo ignored Zero once again and the stares he was getting from the village people. Does seem strange seeing a man carrying a screaming girl though doesn't it?

_Oh my! What is that? Is that Izumos' butt? Oooooooo! I want to touch it!_

Being the pervert Zero is, she reached out and poked one of Izumos' butt cheeks(4). She cackled manically and repeatedly poked his butt. Now that was wrong! Even if you think someone is hot you don't go 'round poking their butt, especially when it's your teacher!

Izumo looked back at her and whispered.

"Will you stop that?"

"Nope! Nopey, nope, nope!"

Izumos' eyebrow started to twitch when Zero started to chant 'Cows go moomoo, chickens goes cluck! Doggies go woofwoof, toilets go flush!' It was also one of those quickly annoying things.

"Be quiet…"

"Mwahahahahahaha! Toilets go flushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zero nearly fell off Izumo's back she laughed so hard. God help the poor person that courts her. If somebody is even brave enough to…

THUD!

"Ow. My butt."

Ha! Serves her right. What goes around comes around!

What happened is that Izumo had arrived at their training field while Zero didn't notice(5) and dropped her on the floor. Not such a nice guy is he? Back to what's going on…

"Stay here."

Izumo walked off to some…place in…the forest? Oh God knows but he just walked off leaving Zero on her own. Bad move!

Zero looked around and saw nobody so she lay down and relaxed. A time where you're not screaming all the time is a good time. Especially when you're just trying to fit in.

"Geez, this place has a lot of weirdoes in it but a lot less than back home…I wonder how Ixi's doing…"

The 17 year old sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a doze as she reminisced about all the times Ixi had been there to pick up the pieces. Not many. Zero hated to show any type of emotion and it caused her friend great pain to see that she couldn't do anything to bring her out of her shell.

_If you were here I'd be able to open up some more probably. If only you could see how hard I'm trying now…_

"Hey! Let me go!"

Zero sat up and looked at the slowly approaching Izumo and Kotetsu. Kotetsu was carrying a struggling girl with blue hair and brown eyes towards where she was sitting. The girl looked awfully familiar…

"Zero? Is that you? Oh my god! Sot his is where you disappeared off to!"

"Do I know you?"

"It's me Ixi! I know your memories bad but you shouldn't have forgotten me already!"

"Ixi? Your hair's changed."(6)

"Really? Wow! I always wanted blue hair!"

Ixi admired her hair while Zero shook her head. I&K walked off telling the two that Zero could have the day off.

_Strange how Ixi suddenly appeared when I started thinking about her but at least I have a bit of a reprieve… _

"Let me show you around. Though you know the anime like the back of your hand you would get more lost than I do."

"Anime? Which one?"

"Can't you see the headband?"

Zero pointed at her headband tied at the bottom of her leg, the tails neatly tucked away so she doesn't trip on them.

"Oh…My…God! You can't be serious! We're in Naruto!"

"Yepp but it's not all it's cracked up to be mind you."

"Oh well! Anyway show me around like you said you would! I'll explode if you don't let me meet Naruto or even better Hinata!"

Both girls laughed and the now calm and not hyper Zero led her to the village. This sure was going to be one hectic stay!

(1) She's basically saying "what you talking about? Look at you!"

(2)It's not what your thinking! It's a shortened version of fangirls because I couldn't be bothered writing it properly!

(3)Zero likes blood…

(4)Strange girl. She thinks doing perverted things is funny…

(5)Well when you singing a very demented song how can you notice you've gone from one place to another unless you're smart?

(6)Ixi had blonde hair and when she got sent to the Naruto world her hair, eyes and clothes changed unlike Zero.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally got it done!

I am TRULY SORRY! This was not meant to be so late and then I got writers block and then I had others things to do and I'm so sorry! Anyway I'm going to put this story on hold for a bit so I can start another. I've wanted to start a Jak and Daxter fic for a while now and if I don't ill explode! So I'm sorry again to those who like this story and look forward to it if there are any people who do.

See the button? I know you do! Press it if you like don't if you don't.


End file.
